undead_nation_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance
Ambiguous 6 Survivors * Player 1 (You) * Player 2 * Player 3 * Player 4 * Player 5 * Player 6 It's odd. How are these six survivors surviving so efficiently in a manner, as if they survived this before? What makes it worse, is that they always seem to have different appearances, in every way imaginable. XOLBOR (Pre-Surum) XOLBOR wasn't as hell-bent as most people thought he was... well- he is now, but the point is he was just a normal man like most other ROBLOXians in this world. It all started with a man named Xavier Brolorm. Xavier was attending his usual job at a research facility in a small village off near civilization, isolated in a desert scenery so that no one would discover the secrets his workplace was hiding. Xavier worked for a business known as Exeplex Enterprises... at least that's what they called themselves. The company came up with that name to mask themselves from suspicion, when in reality they were an illegal government working to control the economy with the power of the military. Their military. The business started out small by creating self-controlled war machines that could provide weaponry to civilians, but then they started moving on to more... organic research. They've tried to genetically modify a ROBLOXian so that they could become stronger to defend themselves, and those around. Most experiments were proven unsuccessful when subjects would die from radiation due to their mysterious "forms" of energy the company tried to inject into their bodies, and they almost drove themselves to bankruptcy if not for the dozens of times they'd be sued by the victims' families. One day however... everything changed when Xavier brought up a new topic that could not only save them money, but thousands- if not MILLIONS of lives all across ROBLOXia. During his downtime he made blueprints and research documents to reversing the effects of fallen soldiers. A form of "resurrection" to bring people back from the dead. Everyone laughed at him, brushing him off like a spec of dirt in their oh-so perfect dynasty. Exeplex Enterprises wasn't a hospital, but a facility built to reach scientific breakthroughs. Xavier, he was tossed around like a ragdoll. Co-workers would bully him, harass him, and delay his research with immature pranks or other unspeakable actions to spite him. He however, he didn't give up, for Xavier Brolorm still had one thing on his mind that fueled his motivation to start up a project to bring back the fallen... his family. Xavier lost his family to an eviction after they were ridden of money due to a decline in the market. He never saw them again after he left, which is why he swore an oath to do whatever it takes to see the smiling faces of the ones he loved... because the only faces he's seeing now are the envious scientists who are looking down upon him for his little "fantasy". For the next few weeks, his work began. He'd conduct experiments, do tests, and perform various actions for his research on his project. Most of the time nothing seemed to work, and he tried everything he could to perfect his dream he had to reunite with his family. He was just about to lose it when someone came in. That someone overheard of what Xavier Brolorm was trying to accomplish, despite no one believing him. That person was interested, to the point that they lent a hand for him. They volunteered to help him finish his research and create something that really could bring back people from the dead... and it worked, too much. With the help from this... Creator, Xavier seized control of Exeplex Enterprises, cancelling everything they had planned just to make more room for his projects. Soon the whole facility was in on his little "resurrection" project, doing further research and creating samples of various serums that would act as "medicines". Unfortunately... That was where the incident began. One day, Xavier was performing an experiment with 4 soldiers, rumored to have been the strongest fighters in their times of war. He wanted to bring them back first, just to assure that his project would be worth the effort. He created a special serum, using samples of his previous experiments, assuring that nothing would go wrong this time. This time. With the newly created serum, he injected it into the corpses of the 4 soldiers, and the magic began. Their bodies were reanimated with an otherworldly power, rebirthing them into their former glories... for a moment. Suddenly, they transformed, the 4 soldier- no... Whatever they were now, they were no longer soldiers. They were all mutated into different creatures, no longer showing that they are ROBLOXian. Everyone was panicing, why did Xavier's serum turn them into these things? They thought it was meant to revive people, not mutate them! Xavier on the other hand... while he was surprised by these unexpected results, his mind was conjuring up a new idea... something devious. With posthaste, he released the 4 monster soldiers into the world, practically throwing his research down the drain. All the scientists were confused and upset, questioning his methods. Xavier didn't say much to his co-workers, other than a simple promise that he'd "monitor" them. No one believed him anymore. Not that he was foolish, untrustworthy or selfish now. He was insane. Rallying up... the scientists revolted against Xavier. They knew that his serum would only create monsters they feared not to see on their beautiful planet, so as a last resort to dispose of the serum, they placed it into a rocket shuttle and shot it to space, hoping they'd never see their mistake again. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of their inevitable legacy... XOLBOR's Citizens How they were lied to in a way that doesn't make it seem like a lie, but brings suspicion. DEFCON 0 Squad Squad of the most Elite Military personal equipped with the most powerful weapons & equipment, no matter how inhumane it is.